Accused
by iloveanimals123
Summary: Harvey accuses Mike and thing's don't go well. MIKE WHUMP


**I own nothing :( but my wonderful imagination :D This is a MIKE hurt/sick, HARVEY angry/guilty! SUITS FOREVER!**

**It was another long day at Pearson Hardman. Mike was completing some files for Harvey when he let out a big, loud sneeze. "Great, just great." he said while loose papers floated to the ground. He realized he was getting sick when he woke up this morning with a pounding headache, the chills, and a stuffy nose but he knew he had to come in today. Tomorrow was the big trial against Johnsen and Lawson and Harvey specifically told him if he didn't have all the files ready and on his desk the day before the trial he would be fired. Mike bent down to pick up the files when his stomach suddenly lurched violently and he thought he would puke right then and there. He stood up quickly, which did not help his headache, and shuffled towards the men's room. Once inside and checking if anyone was in there with him, he undid his tie, threw it on the floor and splashed cool water on his face trying to ignore the nausea. After he felt that he was good enough to go back to his cubicle without throwing up on his way, he left the bathroom and went to his desk where he collapsed in his chair. **

**1 hour later, Mike closed the file on his desk congratulating himself for finishing it before he had to. He still didn't feel good, ok he felt horrible but he knew Harvey would want the file at his earliest convenience. He stood up and swayed on his feet. "Just give it to Harvey and maybe you can take the rest of your work home." he thought. It was about eight o'clock, a pretty acceptable time to go home. He started walking to Harvey's office, fighting the vertigo he felt. When he reached Donna's desk he softly said hi, noticing that his throat was starting to get sore. Donna looked up at him and gasped. "You look like crap." she said taking in his pale facade and trembling shoulders. "Thanks Donna, you just made my day." he replied jokingly. "Is Harvey in there?" She nodded and before she could say anything else he continued forward, opening the door that led to Harvey's.**

**Harvey was sitting at his desk, looking at a file, when Mike came in. Without looking up he said "Files, Mike?" "Yea they're all here and completed." He looked up as he heard the reply, noticing the scratchiness of Mike's voice. Mike dropped them on Harvey's desk while Harvey scanned Mike. Mike, with a quizzical expression on his face, shuffled towards the door. "Uhmm, I think i'm gonna take the files Louis gave me and do them at home if that's ok?" All of a sudden Harvey stood up and quietly said, "You're fired." **

**"****I'm what!? Why?!" Mike replied. "You're high, now get out your skinny tie out of my office and never come back." said Harvey raising his voice by a lot. Mike was silent, the anger boiling inside of him. How could he think I'm high! He still doesn't trust me!? After everything I did for him! "I'm NOT high! I'm just sick!" "Yea right! Have you seen yourself in the mirror. Once an addict, always an addict!" Harvey retorted. Mike turned around and shook his head. Hearing the commotion, Donna looked up from her desk and picked up her phone, listening through the intercom. "Leave Mike. And don't EVER come back." ended Harvey. Mike made an "I can't believe you sound" and turned on his heel, exiting the office and slamming the door. Donna stood up to stop Mike but before she could, he strode right past her, shaking his head. "Mike." she said but he didn't stop. She followed him to his cubicle and stopped right by his desk while he took his messenger bag and stuffed his personal items inside. Every associate was watching in silence, not even pretending to work. "Mike." Donna tried again but all she got was a "Save it Donna." from Mike. He went towards the elevator, stepped inside, and pressed the down button. The doors slid close. Donna, who was extremely pissed at Harvey marched to his office and stepped inside. Harvey, who was once again at his desk kept looking out the window. "What?" "What!? You're asking me what?! What's wrong with you Harvey! He wasn't high he was sick! How could you be such an ass and not trust his word!" Harvey, shocked by what he heard, rose up and was about to unleash some of his super lawyer talk on her but had to stop when his phone rang. He picked it up and barked "What!" Harvey took on a guilty and scared look on his face if only for a second. After the voice on the other side finished talking, Harvey slowly put the phone down and sat down. "What? What happened?" asked Donna letting some of her anger diminish. "It's Mike. He.." Harvey faltered a bit. "He was in an accident."**

******Cliff hanger! If I get reviews I will continue! I'm only 14 so please don't be too harsh. I know you hardcore suits Mike whumpers have probably already read a story like this but I decided to try one like it myself! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ^_^**


End file.
